


You Melt Me Just Like Chocolate

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese's can give good relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Melt Me Just Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> PRODUCT PLACEMENT FOR THE WIN.

Stiles is lying on the ground thinking about where he went wrong. He takes another bite of a Reese’s peanut butter cup staring at his laptop screen. Hercules is one of his mother’s favourite movies. It’s one of his too. He’ll take that to the grave. On pain of death. His default answer has always been Batman Begins but who is he kidding. Disney always wins out. 

“He loves me,” he mumbles over chewing the peanut buttery delight. “He loves me not.”

The rest on the sugary concoction disappears into his mouth. “Megara gets it.”

Stiles sighs. “Best one out of three?” he says to himself, grabbing the last peanut butter cup. “Does Derek love me?” he opens his mouth to take a bite when he notices he’s not alone in his room. “Derek?” he gasps. “Urrr….”

He doesn’t know what is more embarrassing, being caught watching Disney’s Hercules or asking chocolate about his love life. Derek looms over his sprawled frame, Stiles can feel his pulse jackrabbit.

“Derek does,” says Derek, bringing Stiles’ hand holding the Reese’s to his mouth and displaying an oral capacity that has the right parts of him standing to attention. Especially when Derek chases the melted chocolate from his fingers.


End file.
